The Red Suit
by lizandhenry
Summary: Henry REALLY likes Elizabeth's new look.


Elizabeth hated to admit it, but she did like her new haircut. It was really all Roxanne had changed about her appearance; other than encouraging she wear more skirts and dresses.

The red dress and matching blazer was a bit too much in Elizabeth's opinion; but she knew she would only be wearing the red jacket this once to get the attention of the press.

After turning heads on DuPont Circle and finishing up at the office; her security team drove her home.

"Thank you Fred. Good night." She smiled as he opened her car door.

"Good night Madam Secretary." Fred replied, watching to ensure she made it inside safely.

At 7:30pm, Elizabeth had arrived home later than planned, but still in time to at least spend some time with her kids before they went to bed.

She opened the door, tossing her briefcase &amp; purse on the chair in the foyer and made her way through the kitchen; finding her family at the table eating dessert.

"Hello." She said, making her way around the table, giving Allison &amp; Jason a kiss.

"Hi Mom." Jason replied, "Were you wearing that earlier?" he asked, taking note of her fresh appearance.

"No."

"Mom your hair looks amazing! Did you get a makeover?" Allison exclaimed.

"I did. But I didn't realize my hair looked so terrible before Ally." Elizabeth mocked a frown

"Mom, that's not what I meant. I mean it looked fine before, but I just really like it." Ally backtracked.

"Well thank you." She said taking a seat at the table and picking a strawberry off Henry's plate before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Dad you haven't said anything about Mom's new look." Jason observed.

Elizabeth had also noticed Henry had been unusually silent; but she could tell by the look in his eye that he liked her updated look more than he was letting on. She took a bit of the strawberry and tossed him a wink.

"She looks great." Henry finally said. "Although, your mother has always been exceptionally beautiful." He added, tossing her a wink back.

Elizabeth sighed. "Aww, that's sweet Henry."

"Nice cover dad." Jason rolled his eyes and Ally giggled.

"It's true." Henry confirmed, rising from his chair. "I'll make you a plate." He said to his wife as he went to the kitchen to retrieve the dinner he saved for her.

After he fed Elizabeth, Henry had retired to the bedroom early to work on his novel while Elizabeth opted to read and edit Jason's essay and quiz Allison on her French vocabulary.

Exhausted, Elizabeth had finally made it up to the bedroom around 11pm. She was ready to kick off her red high heels collapse into her soft pillows.

But her husband had other ideas. As soon as she turned around from closing the door, she found herself pressed between it and her husband as he fused his mouth to hers in a bruising kiss. Her plans of sleep were quickly forgotten as her body reacted to his touch. His arms wound around her waist, pulling her flush against him. She could feel his growing erection pressing against her center as he whispered. "Your new haircut, and this outfit…you look really, really sexy, Madam Secretary."

Elizabeth smirked against his lips, "I'm glad you like it."

Henry groaned as his lips trailed wet kisses down her neck, making her shiver. "You called me Madam Secretary Henry, is this another one of your fantasies?" she breathed

Henry nodded. "Well when I first saw you tonight I had thoughts of doing this in your office, but I need you now."

"Wanna play out your fantasy?" Elizabeth asked.

Henry pulled back and smiled releasing her from his arms. "Good god yes." He slowly backed up, pointing to the desk in their bedroom. "Go stand in front of the desk," he directed

She arched her eyebrows, and purposely walked seductively over to the desk, leaning on the edge.

Henry's eyes roamed her body as she leaned against the desk in the red pencil dress, red high heels and her glasses. He began to walk over to her slowly while he instructed, "Panties off. Dress &amp; shoes stay on."

Elizabeth first took off her glasses seductively, setting them on the desk before sliding her dress up to remove her panties as Henry watched. Her fingers hooked in the black satin and slowly slid them down her long, lean, legs. Her dress naturally fell back down before she stepped out of her panties. She leaned back against the desk, one leg bent, and tossed them on the floor, her eyes never leaving his.

Henry swiftly moved to stand in front of her, wrapping his arms around her pushing her up on the edge of the desk. He ran his hands up her thighs spreading her legs so he could stand between them. He bent to kiss her and her hands slid up his chest, sneakily unbuttoning his shirt along the way. His hands roamed her back before sliding down her sides to the hem of her dress, pushing it up around her waist, never breaking contact with her lips.

She moaned softly into his kiss, her hands quickly working to undo his belt buckle and zipper, trying to free him from the tight confines of his pants. His pants fell to his ankles and she next pushed down his boxers, taking him into her hand and pumping him. He bucked into her hand and groaned into her mouth. She look the hint and removed her hand, using them instead to grip the edge of the desk as he pushed inside her.

They stifled their cry as they joined with a kiss and Elizabeth instantly wrapped her legs around his hips. Henry set a quick pace, pushing her slightly on her back, using the desk for leverage as he pounded into her.

"Jesus, Liz." He breathed, "You feel so good….so tight."

"Excuse me, it's Madam Secretary." She corrected with a gleam in her eye, playing along with his fantasy.

Her correction made Henry moan again; her willingness to let him have his way with her was a big turn on. "My apologies. Madam Secretary. You feel incredible. You look incredible." He breathed into her ear.

"Henry…." She whimpered as his breath tickled her ear and her eyes slipped shut.

He slowed his pace for a few seconds to further tease her and she arched her back, wanting more. "Faster….almost….there" she demanded.

Henry groaned and obliged, his orgasm quickly building. As he increased the pace, Elizabeth tightened her legs around him, one of her shoes falling to the ground; but neither noticed the noise.

Their lips met again, their tongues mimicking their bodies. He felt his wife tremble beneath him as she peaked and he let himself go, spilling into her at the same time.

Wrapping his arms fully around her back he pulled her back up to a sitting position, as her legs fell from his waist. He held her tight and dropped his head to her shoulder as they both came down from their high. "Mmm, that was amazing Madam Secretary." He said, kissing her shoulder, not wanting to be scolded again for not using the proper title.

"You can go back to Liz now." She paused, waiting for him to look at her. "And Henry,"

"Yes Liz?" he said, lifting his head from her shoulder and kissing her forehead.

"We most definitely need to re-enact this in my real office as soon as possible."

Henry smirked and captured her lips, his fingers tangling in her short hair. "Consider it done."


End file.
